Destiny
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: This is part two of my 'Phoenix Chronicles'. The first part is called Aliences of Sorts, over in the TV Crossover section. So if you haven't read it I suggest that you read that one before reading this one. Chapter 3 is up!Thanx! Please rr!
1. Default Chapter

"Destiny"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I do, however, own Dr. Nicole Allison.

(A/N: This is part two of the "Phoenix Chronicles" Enjoy!)

Ch. 1

****

(Mining Planet)

Dr. Nicole Allison, carrying a bundle, ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the thousand Jaffa Guards. SG-3 and SG-5 laid down cover fire. Nicole managed to get away from the Jaffa and went for the Stargate. Colonel Colburn escorted her and her child to the DHD. Nicole started dialing. Several of the Jaffa notice their escape and started firing at the two.

"Take Evelyn through the 'gate, Colonel. We can't let Ba'al get his hands on my daughter," Nicole said.

"What about you?" Colburn asked as he took the infant.

"Just make sure Evelyn is safe," she said. "I'll go through after you. Just make sure she's safe and away from Ba'al or any other Goa'uld. If I don't make it after you: have General Hammond close the Iris as quickly as possible." The Wormhole was established. "Now go!"

Colburn nodded slowly and ran through the Stargate as Nicole looked on. She quickly turned around to the Jaffa coming her way. Nicole closed her green eyes and concentrated: her skin transformed from a peach color to a golden-bronze; her long, braided, auburn hair turned into flames. Once she opened her eyes they became yellow. She extended hr hands and immediately a wall of fire appeared in front of her. She, then ran through the Stargate.

****

(Earth, SGC, 'gate Room)

The iris opened and Colonel Colburn stepped through the 'gate holding Evelyn in his arms. Then moments afterwards Nicole, in her phoenix form, ran through.

"Close the Iris," Colburn yelled.

The Titanium-Trinium shield slid closed.

"What the hell is going on, Colonel?" Hammond asked from the Control Room.

SG-1 and the General ran to the 'gate room.

"Who's this?" Colonel o' Neill asked.

"You remember Nicole, don't you?" Colburn asked.

"Dr. Allison?" Hammond gaped.

Nicole closed her eyes once more and she transformed back into her human form. 

"That's better," she smiled and looked around at everyone. "Hi guys."

Major Carter was the first to find her tongue again. "So, who's this?" she pointed to the bundle in Colburn's arms.

Colonel Colburn gave the baby to Nicole, nodded th them all and said before leaving: "I'll leave you guys to catch up on things, sir." 

"Thank you, Colonel," Nicole said as he left. She then turned to her friends and said: "This is my daughter, Evelyn."

"Your daughter," Jack said. "I was hoping it would be a boy."

"Yes, well I'm quite happy with her." Nicole said. She looked over to Daniel: "Come here and hold your daughter already."

She gave Evelyn to him. He looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Why don't we take this to the Briefing Room, shall we?" Hammond said. "major, make sure that Dr. Allison and her baby are comfortable. Get everything you need and we'll meet in the Briefing Room in one hour." They all nodded and left the 'gate Room slowly.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Destiny"

Ch. 2

****

(Earth, SGC, Briefing Room)

Once Nicole and baby Evelyn were settled they all met back in the Briefing Room, as ordered by General Hammond. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c sat on one side of the Briefing Table. Daniel, Nicole, who was feeding Evey in her arms, and Colonel Colburn sat on the other side of the table, while General Hammond sat in his normal spot at the head of the table. 

"Okay, so tell me: why does the Goa'ulds want with a baby?" Jack said.

"Some how they found out about me and my abilities and that I was hiding out on the Mining Planet," Nicole said.

"Ba'al captured Nicole right after she gave birth to Evey," Colburn said.

"I was still tired. I couldn't even move, never-the-less turn into my phoenix form," Nicole explained. "So, I let Ba'al torture me for information."

****

*Flashback*

(Ba'al's ship, main torture room)

Ba'al takes a knife from the table beside him. He points it at Nicole's chest from a few feet away.

"Tell me: how were able to turn into the beautiful and powerful creature?" he asked.

""Why do you want to know that?" Nicole asked weakly.

"That is none of your concern. Now tell me or . . . "

". . . or what? You'll kill me? I can't die, remember?" She grinned as Ba'al became furious. "You won't get anything out of me."

"We shall see," he said.

Ba'al let go of the knife and let it stab her in the chest. Nicole gasped in pain. He then took another knife and said: 

"Now let's try this again . . . "

****

*End Flashback*

Nicole gave a little shudder as the past events ran through her mind.

"I waited until I regained my strength. I, with some help of a Tok'ra operative, manage to escape and get to the Transport rings inside Ba'al's ship. Then I Stargated to the mining planet," Nicole continued. 

She finished feeding Evelyn, got up and started to burp her daughter, pacing back and forth in front of the window that over looked the 'gate Room and the Stargate.

"But, how did Ba'al find out about Evelyn?" Jack asked.

"When we started to run out of baby supplies, so Colonel Colburn and I decided to pay Earth a little visit," Nicole said.

"Unfortunately, the Stargate couldn't establish a connection to the Earth 'gate. No matter how hard we tried," Colburn said.

"The Earth Stargate was, indeed, out of order for several weeks," Teal'c supplied.

"Yeah, we figured that. So, we contacted the Tok'ra," Nicole said.

Nicole finished burping Evelyn and laid her down in her swing chair Jack had bought for her. Nicole sat back down and joined the Briefing properly. 

"Anyways, as luck would have it, as you know, there was a Goa'uld spy, working for Ba'al, hiding within the Tok'ra resistance," Nicole continued. "By the time you guys got ride of him, the Goa'ulds had already gotten word of Evey.

"Thor had wanted you to stay on that planet to hide you and your baby. Did he mention why?" general Hammond said.

"Because Evelyn has both of the phoenix and Mutant abilities. The Goa'ulds plan on turning her into a host," she explained.

"If the Goa'ulds manage to make Evelyn a host, the there will be little chance for Earth to stop any Goa'uld strong hold from either taking over the planet or destroying it," Sam aid.

"Which means, protecting Evey is on our list of top priorities right now," Daniel said.

Hammond nodded to everyone at the table and said:

"It's hard to believe that the fate of the universe lays in the hands of a baby,"

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Destiny"

Ch. 3

****

(Earth, SGC, VIP Room)

Nicole sat on her bed, watching Evelyn play with some new toys Sam and Janet had bought for her. She smiled as Evey giggled playfully, hitting buttons that made different animal sounds. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Nicole said.

The door opened to reveal Daniel.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," he said. Daniel looked over to Evey as he closed the door behind him. "It sounds like she's having fun." 

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had anything that would resemble fun," Nicole said.

Evelyn stopped playing and started to reach up, looking at Daniel. She gave a tiny whimper. He bent down and picked her up. Evey rested her head on his chest. Daniel sat down on the bed next to Nicole.

"She likes me," Daniel smiled.

"Maybe she senses the you are her father," Nicole said. She noticed the confused expression on his face. She explained, "She is growing into her Mutant powers way to young. Younger than I would have expected. So far all I've been able to tell is that she is an Telempath,"

"But she could develop more as she grows up, right?" Daniels said, kissing Evey on the forehead.

"It's possible.," Nicole said. Evelyn yawned. "Time for bed, young lady." she announced to the 13 month old.

Evey stubbornly clang to Daniel. Nicole sighed. Rather suddenly the phone rang. She went over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello," she said.

"Dr. Allison, General Hammond would like to see you in his office ASAP," a faceless officer said.

"Tell him I'll be right there," she said. Nicole hung up the phone and turned to Daniel. "Hammond needs me in his office. You don't mind watching Evelyn for a few minutes, do you?"

"No, I don't mind," Daniel said.

"Okay, there are some baby bottles in her baby bag, in case she gets hungry. If she gets tired or cranky you could try and put her in the swing or you could try and lie next to her on the bed,' Nicole ticked off several fingers. She kissed Evey on the cheeck. "Be good," Then she kissed Daniel softly on the lips. "Thank you." and left, shutting the door behind her.

****

(Hammond's Office)

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Nicole said as she entered.

"Yes," Hammond said. "This is major Davis. Major, this is Dr. Allison."

They shook ands and sat down across from Hammond's desk.

"What's this about, General?" Nicole asked.

"The Pentagon is having trouble comprehending that an infant is the key to saving the universe," Davis said.

"Really? I find that a little hard to believe. Considering weirder things have happened on the base alone," She turned to Hammond. "What does the president think of the situation?"

"He wants to come a see Evelyn, and you for that matter, for himself. He says he's been meaning to have a visit, anyway," The good-natured General told her.

"What? He's coming here? When?" she asked.

"He's arriving here and 1500 hours," Major Davis said.

"Excellent," Nicole said. "If that's all you wanted to see me for, may I go now? After all, I do have a daughter to raise."

Hammond nodded, "Of course."

She gave a tiny bow to both men, smiled, and bid them good-bye. Nicole then left to the guest quarters. She quickly walked to the room, wondering how Daniel was doing with Evelyn. Once she arrived she slowly opened the door. The thing Nicole saw made her smile.

Evelyn and Daniel were sound asleep. Evey slept soundly in the middle of the bed, on her back. Daniel slept next to her, on his side with his hand on her stomach. Nicole noticed that Daniel didn't even take off his glasses.

He must have been up all night the night before, working on some artifact, she guest.

Nicole went over to Daniel's side of the bed and gently took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. She then got dressed into her pajamas that Sam had supplied, crawled into bed on the opposite side of Daniel, and put her hand on top of the hand that was placed on Evey's stomach.

To be continued . . . 


End file.
